Feud, Love, Hatred and Happiness
by Ichihara Yue
Summary: I don't know which one I have to fight for it is love that will give me happiness or it is feud to calmed this hatred. beta edited and rewrite with few change to make this story more interesting and enjoyable


Feud, Love, Hatred and Happiness

**Disclaimer: **the cute Rikuo, the sexy Rihan and all character Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei. But I borrow some of those characters to fulfill my fan girl desire. \(^_^)/

**Author note: ** I not too fond of incest but I like RihanxRikuo that's why in this story I made them not as father and son but as complete stranger. In here Rikuo is still a quarter yokai. His father a half yokai and his mother an onmyouji (explain in later chapter) that's why he still has a spirit blade although it's not Nenekirimaru.

**Warning: **boyxboy, OOC. Don't like don't read.

Thank's a lot for my beta MoeMoeWordWord

~00~

In the large Japanese mansion creaked with age as a bitter wind passed over it. A ten year-old Rikuo couldn't tear his eyes from what he saw from a crack of theclosed cupboard where his little body was being hidden. The cupboard had already been protected by a spell which his mother, an _onmyouji_,hadmade to protect him and made the other _yokai_ unable to track him. The spell also made it so he couldn't go out until the other _yokai_ were gone.

From the crack in the cupboard Rikuo could see Nue, a _yokai_ that his father trusted so much**,** become the one who ended his father life. He wanted to run from his hiding place but he couldn't move any part of his body and he couldn't scream either. The only thing he could do was cry without any sound coming from his mouth.

Afterhis father had been killed,a _yokai_ which Rikuo__knewas Sanmoto Gorouzaemon entered the room.He was carrying Rikuo's mother who was unconscious. Seeing his mother in danger made his blood boil in range. Little Rikuo could feel the _youki_starting to gather around him and the shield began to crack.

Nue pierced his motherchest, took the heart and ate the still beating heart. His mother**'s**death made the young child reallyfurious. His blood boiled even hotter and in a second the shield was destroyed.

From the debris of broken cupboard the other _yokai_ in there couldsee a foreign silhouette that emitted strong _youki_ all around the place. When the debris cleared**,** the _yokai_ saw Rikuo who had changed into a little _yokai_ with ruby eyes and dual colored silver and black hair.

"Hey kid," but before the red-skinned _yokai_ could finish his word, his body was already sliced by the sword which Rikuo held. Rikuo then started to kill the yokai from his father former _hiyakki yako_. After killing more than eleven _yokai_, Rikuo heading toward Nue with his _katana_ pointed at Nue's heart. But, being older and more experienced, Nue was able to easily dodge the _katana_ and throw Rikuo's small form against the wall.

"Your father was so weak and so are you." Nue said with disgust toward the nearly unconscious Rikuo**,** "If you hate me so much**,**then become strong and kill me." Nue thenleft Rikuo there and walked away.

"Let's go to Kyoto, our business here is over." Nue said.

"Nue-sama**,** it isall rightto leave that boy alive?" Asked an old yokai with a long head and big**,** red eyes on his forehead.

"What do you think a quarter _yokai_ like him can do? After all let's just gave him a chance toavenge his parents. Next time I see him I'll definitely kill him and eat his heart." with that the former _hiyakki yako_ of Rikuo's father left the unconscious boy.

The next day Rikuo woke up beside hishis mother's corpse and his father's discarded kimono. Looking atthemmade the memories of what happened last night come back to him in a rush. Rikuo started to scream and scream until his voice went hoarse. When he couldn't scream anymore**,** he started to cry untilhe ran out of tears to shed.

Once finished with the mourning of his parent's death, Rikuo spent more than ten hours to dig the hole that he will used to bury the remains of his mother and father in one hole in hope they could accompany each other even in the other world. But, while he still dug the hole a big yokai with red hair, two pair of hand and face like _Oni_ mask.

"Why the smell of blood so thick in here?" the yokai said while looking around to now nearly destroyed mansion.

The little Rikuo run toward the big yokai and hugged the yokai left leg. "Uncle Tsuchigumo!"

Tsuchigumo, who is the best friend of Rikuo's father, lift Rikuo from the ground and put him on his hand so they could talk in the same eyes level. "What happen in here?"

Tears started to flow from the pool of Rikuo caramel eyes "Nue killed mommy and daddy." The quarter yokai then told Tsuchigumo everything that happened the night before.

The older yokai gave a heavy sigh "I know that something like this will happen when that yokai joint your father family. But I could do nothing since your father trust him so much." Tsucigumo looked at the dual hair colored child in his hand "Did he took the _Onigatana_?"

"No, he took the wrong sword. The real sword is still with me. One month ago mommy made a sword that looked like _Onigatana_ and put it in the place where_ Onigatana_ Being kept and gave _Onigatana_ to me."

Tsucigumo patted Rikuo head with his forefinger "That's good then. You need to protect the sword because that sword is the key to change the yokai future." Rikuo didn't understand what the meaning of Tsucigumo's words but he nodded in agreement. "What will you do now Rikuo?"

"I need to train and become stronger. I need to kill Nue and the other _yokai_ who betray my father." Rikuo said in voice full of determination.

"If you want to become stronger I know the perfect place to train you. But, before we go it's better if we finished burying your parents." Tsuchigumo then put Rikuo down and help him to bury his parent.

After finished bury his parents Rikuo burned the room where both his father and mother being killed and let the fire spread in every corner of the mansion.Since the mansion being made from wood, the fire could easily spread and burn everything in there.

"Are you ready to go?" Rikuo nodded while his eyed still fixed at his now burning house. The huge _yokai_ then put Rikuo on his left shoulder let's go then, we need to move fast and arrived before the sunrise."

"Where are we going uncle?"

"We are going to the hidden _yokai_ village. We are heading toward Toono village."

~00~

Five years later deep in the mountains which covered by the full bloom kerria flowera black haired _hanyo_ read the letter from his wife**,**

_Flower bloom sevenfold and eightfold,_

_But the kerria lament, for not a single fruit does it bear_

Since his wifeleft him, he still tried to look for her. Hewoulddisappear for months to lookfor her and then return for a few day**s** to do his duty as a _Nidaime_ just to disappear again. The same thing happened over and over without fail.

Whenever the other _yokai_ tried to look for him to bring him home theywould return empty handed.

One night, while the full moon illuminated the land, the black haired _yokai_ walked toward his wife's birth place. This time of year the yellow flower for which she had gotten her namesake was in full bloom behind her home. In his late wife birthplace he saw a teenage boy with silver and black coloured hair. When he walked toward the teen**,**suddenly a huge monstrous yokaiappeared and attacked the teen. Rihan automatically unsheathedhis katana but before hecould slice the _yokai_**,** the teenager in front of him had already killed the _yokai_.

The teen then looked up andfaced Rihan.The _hanyo_ was now able to get a really good look at the teen. The teen surprisingly had a face similar to his father's but looked much younger and much cuter**.** The_Nindaime_ of the Nura Clan wouldhave to admit that the teen had a beautiful face. Beside the color of their hair the biggest difference Rihan could see between the teen and his father was the eyes. While his father eyes color were amber**,** this teen had bright crimson colored eyes thatcould easily be compared to the color of blood.

After looking at Rihan for a second**,**the teen started to walk away toward the forest. Rihan, coming out of his thoughts about the similarities of the teen and his father, tried to stop the teen by calling out to him.

"Wait!"__Rihan shouted at the boy. The teen stopped and turn around to face the black haired hanyo.

"What do you want?" the teen asked.

Rihan paused, surprised the boy had actually stopped to listen, "Who are you?"

The teen turn back around and started to walk again**,** "You don't need to know**,**" He then used his fear which create illusion to hide his being and disappear.

~00~

Rihan was consumed by his thoughts as he slowly walked back to his home.

He just disappeared in front of me andleft me alone and I couldn't do anything. I don't know why but I feltreally interested in him. Maybeit's because of those crimson eyes thatshowed loneliness and deep sadness**,** but were hard and full of anger thatcaptivated me. Or maybe it was because of his display of power.__He killed that _yokai_ all by himself, and so quickly too. Well, I don't know what made me so drawn to him but I want to meet him again. No, I have to meet him again.

Although I didn't know anything about him yet, I have feeling that I'll meet him again. When I do finally meet him again**,** I'llmake sure to find out more about him.

TBC

~00~

_Onmyouji_: a traditional Japanese esoteric cosmology, a mixture of natural science and occultism.

_Yokai_: demon, spirit or monster. A class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore.

_Youki_:yokai'sevil aura which would affect human negatively.

_Onigatana_: demon sword. I will give the specific explanation on later chapter.

_Hanyo_: half demons which have a yokai as father and human as mother.

_Nindaime_: second, in here it's referred to Rihan as the heir of Nura group or in other name is the second generation.

R&R pls


End file.
